


Same Love

by clairedelalunex



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fools in Love, Gay Rights, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Same-Sex Marriage, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedelalunex/pseuds/clairedelalunex
Summary: Steve learns that not all villains want to take over the world or wear costumes, and not all battlefields are the same and he can't always keep Tony safe from the bad guys. But he can try and do the right thing.





	Same Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where or why this came from and happened but it did, and I hope you enjoy it.

Squished between two sets of impressive biceps and heads of blonde hair Tony threw back the last of the beer in his glass and slammed it down on the sticky tabletop with a loud smack of his lips, licking them seductively with a waggle of eyebrows when his personal American Icon looked down at him with a fond look of exasperation. Nudging their shoulders together playfully in the narrow amount of space he ran a hand up Steve’s jean clad thigh and squeezed, relishing the roll of eyes he was rewarded before Steve’s much bigger hand closed over his to return the squeeze.

It was mandatory team bonding night and while they normally did these things safely within the confines of the tower, outside of the public’s eye, the PR team had urged them to take it outside to garner a better public response towards the team. Show the world that they were just like everyone else who needed to blow of steam. So they had all somehow crammed in to a booth in a very noisy pub, attracting _a lot_ of attention.

Or it could have just been the impressive way Thor was putting away all the beer and his loud boastful stories about Asgard, either way there were a lot of eyes on them at any given time as people came and went. People had been coming up to them on and off to ask for photos and signatures, which is how Tony had found himself the meat in a super soldier and Asgardian God sandwich.

Two months ago a lucky reporter had caught a very rare public moment between Tony Stark and Steve Rogers coming out of a café together, hand in hand as Tony had been leaning in to Steve and their faces very close together. While the majority of the public had been in applause of their relationship and celebrated how they were breaking the barriers placed on same sex couples, there were still a large number that disagreed and while some of it was directed at Steve the bulk went on Tony.

Headlines had splashed across magazines and tabloids while talk show panels demonised Tony for corrupting an American Icon and damaging the image of something pure and innocent. Steve had been furious when he had come across them treating the team to a few impressive rants and threats to take his thoughts public. A poor unsuspecting PR woman had had to take Steve aside and explain to him why he couldn’t add fuel to the fire, and why it was best to just grin and bear it even when it was unfair.

Tony had started off on the outside of the booth but after a few derogatory comments had been thrown his way on the sly as a rowdy group of drunks had moved past them, Steve had clenched his jaw and pulled Tony over his lap bodily, and closed him off from any direct insults. Tony had whispered something filthy in response to Steve, relishing the blush that had dusted across his cheeks and spent the rest of the night so far teasing his boyfriend for his protectiveness.

But as the night had gone on and Tony had drunk more beer than his bladder could handle, Steve was going to have let him out of the booth. Patting him on the thigh he bumped their hips in a shuffle. ‘Time to use the little boy’s room.’ He slipped a thigh over Steve’s and wiggled across the wide expanse of jeans and solid muscle grinding his ass a little over Steve’s groin as he moved just to enjoy that furious blush again.

When he was finally standing up and the room stopped spinning, he needed to cut back on the beer, he leaned over and pecked Steve on the lips rubbing a soft thumb across the pinked cheekbones and feeling the heat of the blush before leaving on last wet kiss on his lips to Clint’s call of ‘get a room’, before moving through the crowd of people pressed in to the small pub.

The establishment they had chosen for their night out wasn’t exactly somewhere high end where Tony would normally spend his time, overcrowded with low lighting and too many televisions showing a collection of American sports but it had a well-worn interior that grew on you. At least until he stepped through the battered and dirty door in to men’s room, Tony grimaced as he took in the germ warfare of stained urinals and tried not to think about what exactly was making the filthy tiles sticky under his feet. Men’s restrooms were a sight to behold in any place but this had to be on the worst he had ever used, Tony almost considered turning around and just going out to the alleyway instead. But the thought of explaining to Pepper why he had been arrested for public indecency and needed bail had him turning towards one of the urinals and hurriedly finishing his business.

Just as he was using the smallest amount of palm to flush the door opened behind him again, letting in a rush of noise before thudding closed again. Hurriedly zipping up his jeans Tony ignored the murmurs behind him and moved to the sink, grabbing a handful of paper towels before turning on the tap, glancing at the men milling around the door in the grimy mirror. Shifting a little Tony rinsed his hands and reached out for more paper towel, turning his body away from the men as he looked away from the mirror.

When he turned away from the basin Tony tightened his shoulders and stood a little straighter, the three men were standing behind him in a loose half circle the biggest of the three directly in front of the door and cutting off his exit. Their fists were clenched loosely at their sides’ faces sneering as they stepped in a little closer.  ‘Look guys, I am sure there is a good reason you want to do this but you need to take a moment and consider exactly who I am and who else is sitting just outside those doors.’ Tony raised his hands to chest level, keeping them open and offering a placating smile as he opened up his stance a little.

All his words achieved were a shared look of disgust before they moved. Tony managed to step out of the way of the first punch and spare a wince for the pain that ran up his forearm block the next, but made the mistake of taking his eyes of the third person and doubled over when a meaty fist connected with his side knocking the breath from his body before his head was snapping back from a wild punch. Sprawling back against the single basin Tony winced and struggled to stay on his feet as the men moved as one, throwing out punches and kicks that Tony did his best to block.

It was no secret that Tony relied heavily on the armour but he worked on his physical fitness and strength outside of the suit, sparring with the others in case of situations just like this one. But he was going on his thirty-sixth hour without sleep and ten beers on a mostly empty stomach, so when a lucky shot connected with the side of his face and lights exploded in his vision he went down with a vague moment of horror about the sticky floor.

‘We know just who is out there,’ one of the men spat as Tony gasped wetly against the floor ‘you’re faggot boyfriend and band of merry men.’ Tony managed to get his hands under him, trying to push back to his feet and retaliate but a booted foot connected with his ribs and knocked him back down before stomping down on his ribcage, just below the arc reactor sending jarring pain through his chest. ‘He should be stripped of his title no American with an ounce of dignity wants a fag promoting them!’

Gagging and gasping for breath Tony let the rage from their words drive him to his hands and knees, spitting blood on the floor before turning wild eyes on the men. ‘Captain America is a better man than any of you will ever be.’ He snarled, grabbing hold of the basin to drag his aching body back to standing so he square off against them. One of the team would come looking for him if he wasn’t back soon; he just needed to hold his own for a little longer even if the harsh lights were hurting his eyes and the room was spinning from more than just the beer. ‘Plus,’ he smeared a bloody hand across his mouth and spat again ‘you know what they say about homophobes, the louder the protest the deeper in the closet they are about their own true feelings.’

That earned him another sharp punch that snapped his head back against the mirror, the crack of the glass like a gunshot to his pounding head. Before he could force his eyes back open again someone grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward before twirling him around by the arm and he had a moment of panic before the biting pain of broken glass bit across his cheek. ‘You ruined the image of America by defiling him.’ Tony cried out hoarsely when his arm was twisted behind his back brutally, straining his shoulder joint as the man forced his face against the broken glass. ‘You’re a disease to the good people of America; your kind shouldn’t hold the title of a hero.’ Was the last thing Tony heard before he felt the joint in his shoulder give with a pop and everything went black.

~

‘You look like you have ants in your pants Cap, what’s wrong?’ Clint leaned in close to Steve as he asked the question following his gaze as Steve looked back towards the back of the bar again. Tony had been gone for more than five minutes now, longer than he should be taking to go to the bathroom. ‘

‘I think somethings wrong.’ Steve pushed out of the booth and turned towards the bathrooms, he knew he was probably overreacting but something wasn’t sitting right in his stomach and he was used to following his instincts. Looking back at Clint he bit his lip for a moment before making up his mind and moving away, a second later Clint was close behind him.

Thanks to the enhancements of the serum, Steve heard it before he saw it as they moved through the crowd towards the restrooms at the back of the pub. Even with the background sounds of the televisions and low heady thrum of the music and voices, Steve would know the sound of Tony shouting in pain and his heart sped up in fear as he roughly pushed through the last people between him and the grungy bathroom door.

Pushing the door open with more force than necessary Steve felt his heart stop for a moment as he took in the scene, the vitriol of the words the men were spewing at the unconscious form of his boyfriend as they kicked him; taking in the blood and the broken mirror as Clint moved past him in a blur and tackled one of the men kicking Steve back in to action. It didn’t take them long to subdue and knock the three men out, used to dealing with tougher villains and Steve found himself wishing it had been harder as he dropped to his knees beside Tony.

Almost afraid to reach down and touch him, Steve took a shuddering breath and steeled himself as he gingerly rolled Tony on to his back on the filthy bathroom floor and pressed shaking fingers to the pulse point at his throat almost laughing in shock when he felt the thready beat. It was enough comfort to bring everything back to sharp reality as he took in the condition of his lover; there was so much blood on Tony’s face that he couldn’t even tell where it was coming from.

A calloused hand came down on his shoulder, startling him. ‘I’m going to get the others and let them know.’ Steve looked up at Clint and nodded blankly before turning his attention back to Tony noting all the obvious injuries as he tried to find the source of the bleeding. Running his hands over Tony’s cheekbone he swept them up to his hairline and found the cut, gritty with small chips of broken glance as his eyes whipped up to the bloody broken mirror above him.

Moving to his knees Steve grabbed handfuls of the cheap paper towels and pressed them against the jagged wound, shifting Tony around until his head was resting in his lap. Reaching for one of Tony’s limp hands Steve noticed for the first time, the vulgar displacement of his right arm and winced at the deformity in his shoulder.

The door flew open behind him again and with a flash of red Natasha was dropping down beside him, hands fluttering in front of her as she looked around the small restroom. This wasn’t meant to happen to them outside of the battlefield, they weren’t supposed to get hurt while they were out trying to have fun. ‘Clint’s calling an ambulance now.’ Natasha informed him, all Steve could do was nod.

Echoes of what the three men had been spitting at Tony while they kicked him were echoing in his head, venom that made him want to leave Tony in Natasha’s arms so he could stand up and take out his pent up rage on the unconscious men sprawled behind him. Hate crimes were a common theme in the LGTBQ community; after they had been publically outed Steve had done his research on the movement. Despite how far the world had come in their acceptance of same sex couples; there were still people that didn’t agree with it.

Steve had been ignorant in thinking the worst they would have to face would come from the media and the internet, they were superheroes and he hadn’t thought anyone would act out towards them violently like this. But those men had been hurting Tony because of their relationship, shaming him for ruining the image of Captain America and tarnishing America and her values. Steve didn’t think he was ever going to be able to get those vile words out of his head, the vitriol behind them.

‘What happened?’ Natasha was touching his cheek and Steve realised belatedly that he was crying but he couldn’t bring himself to let go of Tony to wipe away the salty moisture.

‘It was because of our relationship.’ Was all Steve could offer her, throat tight and constricted around the words. Natasha’s eyes went flinty and hard as she looked around Steve at the unconscious men and he could only imagine what was flashing through her mind right now.

After tonight Steve vowed to himself that he was done remaining quiet about this, he was going to set fire to this mess. Captain America had an image and sway over the public and he was going to put it to good use, no matter how many people told him to let sleeping dogs lie he couldn’t just sit back anymore. This didn’t fall solely on Tony’s shoulders and it should never have in the first place, Steve should have been there in the public’s eye right alongside of him as they dealt with their relationship becoming public.

When the door opened again to admit paramedics Steve noticed they had drawn a crowd of onlookers outside and curled his body protectively around Tony, shielding him from their view as he spotted several mobile phones. People had no shame and it set Steve’s teeth on edge, made him want to snarl at them and smash their phones for being so inconsiderate. Just because Tony was a celebrity didn’t make him any less human or deserving of decency.

‘Come on Cap you need to let them work.’ Clint was pulling him away from Tony and Steve instinctively moved to pull away before a paramedic cradled Tony’s head and took over his position. Steve stood back and watched them work with a numb disconnect until he was able to pull himself back together again.

‘We need to clear everyone away, someone will need to stay and talk to the police and get in touch with SHIELD.’ It was easier to fall back to Captain America in this situation even as his heart refused to calm down and he rubbed his face roughly on his sleeve. ‘We need to get ahead of this,’ he turned to Natasha ‘get in touch with Pepper and let her know, people already had their phones out it won’t be long before it’s on the news. Clint you can be in charge of liaising between SHIELD and the NYPD I want our full cooperation on this. It was an unprovoked hate crime on a civilian, being us though it won’t stay that simple.’ His team mates just nodded pulling out their phones and casting a last glance towards Tony before moving out.

‘Thor can you play crowd control, move everyone back from the door?’ Thor nodded; face grim where he stood between Tony and the men who had attacked him before moving back towards the door as Tony was loaded on to the trolley.

Paramedics had cut Tony’s shirt down the middle for better access and Steve spared a thought for the well-worn Black Sabbath top, one of Tony’s favourites, before his eyes lingered on the swelling and obvious displacement of his shoulder and the mottled bruising that was already showing over his ribcage. The casing of the arc reactor was red and puffy but Steve was relieved to see the glass was unbroken and the cerulean blue was still shining strong, it was obvious the paramedics were out of their depth with it by the looks they kept casting toward it.

‘We are ready to move sir.’ One of the paramedics nodded toward the door and with a deep, steadying breath Steve nodded his head and moved ahead of them.

~

After six hours of fielding phone calls and giving a statement to the police over his part in what happened at the pub, filling out as many details as he could for Tony’s treatment, Steve was ready to fall over and sleep for a lifetime. Shifting in the torturously small chair that had been placed by Tony’s bed, Steve spread his legs out in front of him and looked down at his sleeping partner.

It was difficult to suppress the wince he felt when looking down at Tony, now that the blood had been wiped away it was hard to miss the bruising and swelling. His left eye wasn’t going to be opening any time soon as the impressive array of deep purples and black bloomed beneath the swollen skin. There were twenty-five delicate stitches between his hairline and chin where the mirror had cut in to him, smaller cuts that Steve hadn’t noticed when they were still in that damn bathroom.

The doctors had stressed how lucky Tony had been that none of the glass had ended up in his eye, and that he had avoided any skull fractures outside of a broken nose that had been reset and a concussion. Steve couldn’t help but think of the smears of blood on the broken mirror and how much there had been on Tony’s face.

Most of the damage had been confined to his ribcage and shoulder, they were going to be the injuries that would bother Tony the most when he was awake and well enough to move around again. Six ribs had been broken mainly focused around the reactor casing internally, his shoulder had been badly dislocated and torn the rotator cuff and was going to require rehabilitation and physical therapy.

All of these injuries because Tony loved another man, loved Steve. It made him feel sick to his stomach and the nausea roiled around like a greasy slick against the back of his throat. Steve liked to believe he was for the people, did what he did to keep them safe and protected. But it had been those same people who had done this to Tony; he’d made the mistake of forgetting that villains were still human and didn’t always wear costumes or attempt world domination.

Shortly after arriving at the hospital he had been in touch with Pepper, asking for help in organising a way to show his full support of the LGBTQ Community and how he could get in touch with someone to start working with them publically. He was done keeping to the shadows, there was good to be done there for a whole community of people that needed more awareness. Steve was more than happy to put his image out there, to help shed light on the issues they faced every day.

While Tony had been in surgery having his shoulder reduced and repaired, Steve had turned his attention to the television where the media were already speculating about what had happened. Steve had been right that people had taken footage; the news station had played the same grainy footage of Tony being wheeled out of the bathroom by paramedics over and over again. There was video footage of the three men being walked in handcuffs towards police cars in there as well, but the media seemed disinterested in them over why they did it.

It had been a relief when the nurse had come and got him, taking him to Tony and leaving them alone. Steve had spent the last hour since coming in to the private room going between squeezing Tony’s cold hand to pacing up and down the small space and staying out of the nurses way as they came and went.

‘How is he doing?’ Steve’s head shot up making him wince when his neck protested the movement; Natasha was standing in the doorway with a soft look on her face while the rest of the team lingered behind her.

‘He’s going to be sore when he wakes up and my works going to be cut out for me, trying to make him rest,’ Natasha snorted at that ‘but it looks like he’ll be fine and will make a full recovery.’ They seemed to take that as permission to come in as Natasha moved in to the room and settled delicately on the end of Tony’s bed without disturbing him.

Clint dragged more chairs in and Steve spared a moment of misery with Thor as he gingerly lowered himself in to it, while Bruce went directly to the monitors and palming Tony’s chart as he went. Clint kicked his feet up beside Natasha’s thigh as he settled in, Bruce hummed thoughtfully as he paged through the folder.

As disconcerting as it was to see Tony so still and battered, Steve still smiled softly over the way they team came together in times of need like this. They had been steadily moving in the direction of family over colleagues in the year they had known each other, and it warmed him to know they were here now and supported him. That Tony would have their support when he woke up and as they tried to move on from this, Steve knew he wasn’t the only one being affected by this.

After placing the chart back at the end of the bed, Bruce moved over to the window and perched on the ledge while fiddling with his glasses. They shared a companionable silence after that, using the calm beeping of the heart monitor and Tony’s soft breaths with a small wheeze comfort them. Bruce was the first one to break the silence after that, volunteering Clint to help him seek out coffee and snacks while they waited.

‘Captain,’ Thor declared solemnly ‘Natasha has informed me that this battle was one of hate, I find I do not understand the meaning behind this but I want to offer you and Anthony my solidarity. Though I find myself uneasy without the presence of an enemy to swing my hammer towards, our friend has been injured and we cannot adequately avenge him.’ It was uncommon to see Thor looking so stern outside of his armour, but looking at him now in civilian clothes with a severe expression gave Steve a new respect for his comrade and how heavily this was weighing on him.

‘This is a different type of enemy Thor.’ Steve shifted in his seat, keeping his voice hushed. ‘It’s still a battle, one that probably won’t be won for many years but there are still bad people out there that we, _I_ , need to fight against and I appreciate your help. All of your help.’ He smiled up at his team mates softly, squeezing Tony’s hand.

‘We are all in this together Steve; you know we’ll follow you.’ Natasha winked at him, sliding off the bed to come and peck his cheek softly, turning to do the same to Tony and smooth a wayward curl away from his forehead. ‘We’ll follow him too, even if he is reckless.’

‘You mean my reckless good looks?’ Without realising he had moved Steve was sitting on the side of the bed where Natasha had just been, cradling Tony’s bruised face in his hands with wet eyes as he kissed him softly. ‘Hey you.’ He rasped when Steve pulled away and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

‘Hey yourself.’ Steve smiled back at him, rubbing his face on his shoulder roughly. ‘Can’t take you out anywhere huh?’ Tony chuckled and flinched harshly, groaning. ‘Sorry I shouldn’t be making you laugh right now, or for a while.’ He apologised with another soft kiss. ‘How do you feel?’

‘Like I got the shit kicked out of me.’ Which meant he was feeling terribly, Tony never admitted to being in pain. Steve reached out and hit the button to call the nurse in concern, looking over Tony’s face for any signs of concern and got a lazy half smile that looked strained around the swelling. ‘Worth it though, I wasn’t going to stand by and let them talk shit about a fossil.’ It was Steve’s turn to groan this time.

‘As soon as you’re well enough we are working on your self-defence Stark, no more skimping on lessons for mad science binges.’ Natasha sat on the end of the bed again and closed a fine boned hand around his ankle through the blanket. ‘Don’t do that to us again Anthoshka.’

‘No promises, you know me Nat.’ Tony tried to wink, failing miserably. ‘Trouble follows me around like a bad smell; all I wanted to do was take a piss. I didn’t actually start it this time.’ He looked annoyed by this and Steve shook his head in humour. ‘Where is everyone else?’

Pulling his chair as close to the bed as he could Steve leaned an elbow on the bed and rested his head on his palm, watching Tony through heavy eyes. ‘Went to get coffee and snacks, we’ve been here a while waiting for you to finish getting your beauty sleep.’

‘Well I am a thing of beauty.’ Tony teased back, squeezing his hand weakly. Steve knew he was going to be okay, that they were okay as they traded easy banter until the nurse came in and topped up the pain medication and took his vitals. Steve just sat there and took in his fill of Tony lazily, just appreciating the moment and seeing those lively amber eyes again and hearing Tony’s voice even a little rough with pain and sleep.    

It wasn’t until Clint was obnoxiously shoving a coffee in his face that he realised he must have dozed off sitting there; Tony was watching him with one heavily lidded eye and a soft smile. ‘You guys can head off if you want, get some proper sleep. Don’t think I’m going anywhere any time soon.’ Steve could see him eyeing off the coffee in his hand.

‘You are never to be left alone in a hospital again, not after last time.’ Bruce chastised him with a finger from where he was leaning against the end of the bed, looking rumpled in sweats and a button down shirt.

‘One time!’ Tony protested weakly, pulling his hand from Steve to reach for the generic paper cup holding his coffee. Steve pulled it out of his reach with a shake of his head. ‘You guys are terrible and I hate you all.’ The pout he managed to pull off around the bruising and broken nose was impressive, but Steve still wasn’t sharing his coffee.

‘The police are outside by the way,’ Clint shoved a thumb at the door, ‘now that you’re awake they want your statement.’ Tony deflated against the pillow and closed his one eye with a heavy, wheezy sigh and a wince.  

‘Iron Man is going to be the butt of all jokes, got his ass handed to him by a couple of drunk homophobes in a public restroom.’ Opening his eye he looked over at Steve glumly. ‘Is this already all over the news?’ He winced when Steve nodded.

‘Not the finer details, just that you were attacked.’ Clint interjected but it didn’t seem to do much to lift Tony’s spirits, his ego obviously taking a hit.

‘Pepper thinks we can spin this in to something positive, use it to raise awareness.’ Offering a soft smile with her words, Natasha squeezed his ankle gently. ‘Nobody is going to think any less of you for this Tony, you weren’t in that bathroom as Iron Man.’ He just nodded glumly. ‘Do you want us to step out while you speak with the police?’ A shake of the head and Natasha nodded approvingly while Clint stood to fetch the police.

Taking Tony’s hand again Steve smiled supportively and promised everything would be okay, and he was damned sure that it was going to be. Steve had his mind set on this now, determined to get the ball moving and shine light on the abuse happening behind the scenes. Just because they were superheroes didn’t mean they could turn a blind eye, not when there was something that they could do to turn the tables.

Within twenty-four hours Pepper released a statement on Tony’s half to the press, explaining his injuries had been the result of a hate crime aimed at his sexuality. Stark Industries introduced a safe space policy for their employees in the LGBTQ community as a result, while launching a new charity to raise funds and awareness for the movement.

A week after the work began on that, Steve was approached by a group within the military to be the face of their movement for fair rights during service, it was fulfilling and he loved every moment of it. Even if the media were doing their best to tear Tony down in the weeks that followed the assault, some groups even going so far as to proclaim he deserved it while other groups called for Steve to be dishonourably discharged from the army.

It was made easier with the full support of his team and the bulk of the superhero community, banding together to show their approval. Tony even got them all heavily behind the movement to legalise same sex marriage, Steve knew he had personally donated a large amount of funds to it and his heart swelled for the man he loved.

While they were coming out of a diner after dinner one night, a small group of reporters were waiting for them. Steve didn’t know how they always found them, but lately they were barely able to leave the safety of the tower without being followed and hounded by them. Tightening his arm around Tony’s waist, mindful of the sling and still healing ribs he tried to hurry them along but a determined, mousy woman got a microphone in their faces. ‘Mr Stark what will you do if the legislation for same sex marriage goes through, you’ve been putting in a lot of work and money to support the movement.’

Tony had stopped now, staring down the young woman with a determined look on his face. ‘There are a lot of people out there who are worth the time and effort, but maybe I’m also a little selfish in my reasons.’ With a small blush creeping over his cheeks Tony turned to look up at Steve, causing his breath to catch in his throat at the unadulterated love and lust that was just for Steve before he turned back to the cameras with a sheepish look. Tony slid his hand down Steve’s hand and linked their fingers tightly for the cameras to see. ‘I think when, and I mean when because it’s going to happen, I will be down there with everyone else celebrating and hopefully marrying the man I want to spend the rest of my life with.’

Without caring for the cameras Steve brought his hand up to cradle Tony’s face before melding their lips together, deepening the kiss and trying to show how much he loved the smaller man with his mouth before pulling away with a soft breathy _yes,_ dancing over their lips. Cameras were flashing in their faces but Steve couldn’t have cared less, dragging his hand through Tony’s hair possessively. ‘I’d say yes,’ his voice was hoarse with emotion as Tony smiled up at him, glowing.   

  

  

  


End file.
